1969 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * FIELD magazine founded at Oberlin College * Charles Bukowski quits his day job as a Post Office clerk in Los Angeles to embark on a writing career after being promised a $100 stipend from Black Sparrow Press. He said at the time: "I have one of two choices — stay in the post office and go crazy ... or stay out here and play at writer and starve. I decided to starve."http://www.poetsgraves.co.uk/bukowski.htm Poets Graves Web site, Web page titled "Charles Bukowski", accessed November 11, 2006 * Howard Nemerov named Edward Mallinckrodt Distringuished University Professor of English and Distinguished Poet in Residence at Washington University in St. Louis, posts which he will hold until his death in 1991 * The Kenyon Review is closed by Kenyon College after 30 years; it will be restarted by the college in 1979. * Sir Arthur Bliss writes a cantata "The world is charged with the grandeur of God", from Gerard Manley Hopkins' sonnet of the same first line * Louise Bogan, retires after 38 years as poetry critic for The New Yorker *''Tish'' literary magazine, founded in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada in 1961 and published intermittently thereafter, prints its last issue. Poets associated with the magazine include Frank Davey, Fred Wah, George Bowering, and, briefly, pbNichol when he lived in Vancouver.Roberts, Neil, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=VUFI53dBmFAC A Companion to Twentieth-century Poetry], Part III, Chapter 3, "Canadian Poetry", by Cynthia Messenger, Blackwell Publishing, 2003, ISBN 978-1-4051-1361-8, retrieved via Google Books, January 3, 2009 * Alexander Tvardovsky, editor of Novy Mir, a Soviet literary magazine, is under attack this year and threatened with dismissal for "spreading cosmopolitan ideas", for "mocking the Soviet peoples' most sacred feelings" and for "denigrating Soviet patriotism". He responded that he was the "real patriot" and was opposed to "reactionary, nationalistic, neo-Slavophil" literary currents.1970 Britannica Book of the Year, covering events of 1969, "Literature" article, "Soviet" section, page 485 Works published in English Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Canada * Milton Acorn, I've Tasted My Blood * Earle Birney. The poems of Earle Birney: a New Canadian Library selection. (New Canadian library original N06.) Toronto: McClelland and Stewart."Earle Birney: Published Works," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 3, 2011. * George Bowering, The Gangs of Kosmos * Fred Cogswell, Immortal Plowman."Fred Cogswell," Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature, Answers.com, Web, June 14, 2011.'' * Phyllis Gotlieb, Ordinary, Moving * Ralph Gustafson, Ixion's Wheel * Irving Layton, Selected Poems. Wynne Francis ed. Toronto: McClelland and Stewart. * Irving Layton, The Whole Bloody Bird: Obs, Aphs & Pomes. Toronto: McClelland and Stewart."Irving Layton: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, Web, May 7, 2011. * Gwendolyn MacEwen, The Shadow Maker * Tom Marshall, The Silences of Fire * Alden Nowlan, The Mysterious Naked Man * Michael Ondaatje, The Man with Seven Toes, Toronto: Coach House PressWeb page titled "Archive: Michael Ondaatje (1943- )" at the Poetry Foundation website, accessed May 7, 2008 * Raymond Souster, So Far So Good: Poems, 1938/1968. Ottawa: Oberon Press."Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of Raymond Souster, Representative Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 7, 2011. * Miriam Waddington, Say Yes Indian poetry in English * P. Lal, editor, Modern Indian Poetry in English: An Anthology and Credo , Calcutta, Writers Workshop , India, anthology (second, expanded edition, 1971, however, on page 597 of the second edition, an "editor's note" states contents "on the following pages are a supplement to the first edition" and is dated "1972") Lal, P., Modern Indian Poetry in English: An Anthology & a Credo, p 597, Calcutta: Writers Workshop, second edition, 1971 (however, on page 597 an "editor's note" states contents "on the following pages are a supplement to the first edition" and is dated "1972") * Daisy Aldan, editor, Poems of India; New York , USA .Lal, P., Modern Indian Poetry in English: An Anthology & a Credo, p 594, Calcutta: Writers Workshop, second edition, 1971 (however, on page 597 an "editor's note" states contents "on the following pages are a supplement to the first edition" and is dated "1972") United Kingdom * W.H. Auden, City Without Walls''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Alan Bold, A Perpetual Motion Machine * Alan Brownjohn, Sandgrains on a Tray * Basil Bunting, Collected Poems * Charles Causley, Figure of 8 * Barry Cole, Moonsearch * Donald Davies, Essex Poems 1963–67 * Douglas Dunn, Terry Street * Thom Gunn, Poems 1950–1966 * David Harsent, A Violent Country * James Fenton, Put Thou Thy Tears Into My Bottle, poetryhttp://www.jamesfenton.com/books/ Web page titled "Books by Fenton" at the James Fenton Web site, accessed October 11, 2007 * Roy Fisher, Collected Poems * Seamus Heaney, Northern Irish poet published in the United Kingdom: ** Door into the Dark, Faber & Faber ** A Lough Neagh Sequence, Phoenix * John Hewitt, Collected Poems * Molly Holden, To Make me Grieve * Roger McGough, Watchwords * Adrian Henri, Tonight at Noon * Anselm Hollo, The Coherences * Elizabeth Jennings, The Animals' Arrival * Laurence Lerner, Selves * Christopher Logue, Numbers * Michael Longley, No Continuing City * Hugh MacDiarmid, pen name of Christopher Murray Grieve, A Clyack-Sheaf * Roger McGough, Watchwords * Brian Patten, Notes to the Hurrying Man * Iain Crichton Smith, From Bourgeois Land * Jon Stallworthy, Root and Branch * Edward Storey, North Bank Night * David Sutton, Out on a Limb * Charles Tomlinson, The Way of a World * Sydney Tremayne, The Turning Sky * Vernon Watkins, Uncollected Poems, introduction by Kathleen Raine; Welsh poet, posthumous * Kenneth White, translator, Selected Poems, translated from the original French of André Breton; publisher: Jonathan CapeAuster, Paul, editor, The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0-394-52197-8 ''Children of Albion'' poetry anthology Children of Albion: Poetry of the Underground in Britain, edited by Michael Horovitz, was the first anthology to present a wide-ranging selection of the new British Poetry Revival movement. Poems from these writers were included in it: United States * W.H. Auden, City without Walls * Ted Berrigan, Peace: Broadside * John Berryman: ** The Dream Songs (New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux) ** His Toy, His Dream His Rest (New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux) * Elizabeth Bishop, The Complete Poems (Farrar, Straus, and Giroux) * Paul Blackburn, Two New Poems * Louise Bogan, The Blue Estuaries * Lucille Clifton, Good Times, selected as one of the year's best books by The New York Times * Robert Creeley, Pieces''Everett, Nicholas, "Robert Creeley's Life and Career" at the ''Modern American Poetry website, accessed May 1, 2008 * Ed Dorn: ** Gunslinger: Book II, Black Sparrow PressWeb page titled / Edward Dorn (1929-1999)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved May 8, 2008 ** The Midwest Is That Space Between the Buffalo Statler and the Lawrence Eldridge, T. Williams ** The Cosmology of Finding Your Spot, Cottonwood ** Twenty-four Love Songs, Frontier Press * Ed Dorn and Gordon Brotherston, translators, Jose Emilio Pacheco, Tree Between Two Walls, Black Sparrow Press * LeRoi Jones, editor, Black Magic: Poetry, 1961-1967 * Hugh Kenner, The Invisible Poet: T. S. Eliot (revised from the 1959 edition), Canadian writing and published in the United States (criticism) * James Merrill, The Fire Screen * W.S. Merwin: ** Animae, San Francisco: KayakWeb page titled "W. S. Merwin (1927- )" at the Poetry Foundation Web site, retrieved June 8, 2010 ** Translator, Transparence of the World, poems by Jean Follain, New York: Atheneum (reprinted in 2003, Port Townsend, Washington: Copper Canyon Press)Web page titled "W. S. Merwin (1927- )" at the Poetry Foundation Web site, retrieved June 8, 2010 ** Translator, Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair by Pablo Neruda; London: Cape (reprinted in 2004 with an introduction by Christina Garcia, New York: Penguin Books)Web page titled "W. S. Merwin (1927- )" at the Poetry Foundation Web site, retrieved June 8, 2010 ** Translator, Voices: Selected Writings of Antonio Porchia, Chicago: Follett (reprinted in 1988 and 2003, Port Townsend, Washington: Copper Canyon Press)Web page titled "W. S. Merwin (1927- )" at the Poetry Foundation Web site, retrieved June 8, 2010 * Vladimir Nabokov, Poems and Problems, ISBN 0-07-045724-7 * Lorine Niedecker, T & G: Collected Poems, 1936-1966 * Ron Padgett, Great Balls of Fire, Holt, Rinehart & Winston * Charles Reznikoff, By the Well of Living & Seeing and The Fifth Book of the Maccabees * Aram Saroyan, Pages, Random House * James Schuyler, Freely Espousing * Gary Snyder, Smokey the Bear Sutra * Louis Zukofsky, in collaboration with his wife, Celia, publishes an experimental Latin translation Catullus Other English language * James K. Baxter, Rock Woman, New Zealand * Charles Brasch: Not Far Off: Poems, Christchurch: Caxton Press, New ZealandWeb page titled "Charles Brasch: New Zealand Literature File" at the University of Auckland Library website, accessed April 26, 2008 * Edward Brathwaite, Islands, third part of his The Arrivants trilogy, which also includes Rights of Passage (1967) and Masks (1968), Caribbean "Selected Timeline of Anglophone Caribbean Poetry" in Williams, Emily Allen, Anglophone Caribbean Poetry, 1970–2001: An Annotated Bibliography, page xvii and following pages, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 2002, ISBN 978-0-313-31747-7, retrieved via Google Books, February 7, 2009 * Les Murray, The Weatherboard Cathedral, Australiahttp://www.poetryarchive.org/poetryarchive/singlePoet.do?poetId=216 Les Murray Web page at The Poetry Archive Web site, accessed October 15, 2007 * Wole Soyinka, Poems from Prison (Nigeria) * Derek Walcott, The Gulf, Caribbean Works published in other languages Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: French language Canadian poetry in French * André Major, Poèmes pour durer * Pierre Chatillon, Soleil de bivouac * Jean-Guy Pilon: ** Comme Eau retenue (Paris), a republishing of all of his previous books of poems in one volume ** Saisons pour la continuelle, Paris: SeghersWeb page titled "Jean-Guy Pilon" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 * Guy Robert, five books of poems * Jean Royer, Nos corps habitables, Sillery: Éditions de l'ArcWeb page titled "Jean Royer" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 * André Saint-Germain, Sens unique * Gemma Tremblay, Les Seins gorgés France * Louis Aragon, Les Chambres''Bree, Germaine, ''Twentieth-Century French Literature, translated by Louise Guiney, Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1983 * M. Beguey, La Rose ardente * G. Belloni, La Route du feu * Luc Bérimont, Un Feu vivant * M. Berry, Isabelle * Philippe Chabaneix, Les matins et les soirs * René Char, La Pluie giboyeuse * Andrée Chedid: ** Contre-chat ** Seul le Visage * Michel Deguy, Figurations * P. Dumaine, Inscriptions * Jacques Dupin, L'embrasure * Pierre Emmanuel, pen name of Noël Mathieu, Notre Père * Gérard Genette, Figures II'', one of three volumes of a work of critical scholarship in poetics – general theory of literary form and analysis of individual works — the Figures volumes are concerned with the problems of poetic discourse and narrative in Stendhal, Flaubert and Proust and in Baroque poetry (see also Figures I 1966, Figures III 1972) * Eugene Guilleveic, Ville * R. Houdelot, Amour en profil perdu * Philippe Jaccottet: ** Leçons ** L'Entretien des muses, a prose account of poetry writing * Edmond Jabès, Elya * Michel Leiris, Note sans mémoire, Gallimard * Loys Masson, La Croix de rose rouge (posthumous) * Saint-John Perse, Chanté par celle qui fut là ..., Paris: privately printed by Robert BlanchetWeb page titled "Saint-John Perse: The Nobel Prize in Literature 1960: Bibliography" at the Nobel Prize Website, retrieved July 20, 2009. Archived 2009-07-24. * Raymond Queneau, Fendre les flots * Jean-Claude Renard, La Braise et la Rivière * S. de Ricard, Les Chemins perdus * Robert Sabatier won the Grand Prix de Poésie for: ** Les Poisons délectables ** Les Châteaux des millions d'années Anthologies * Marc Alyn, editor, La Nouvelle Poésie française * J. Loisy, editor, Un Certain Choix de poèmes Germany * Hilde Domin, editor, , Frankfurt and Bonn: Athenaum (scholarship)Preminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., editors, The Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993, Princeton University Press and MJF Books, "German Poetry" article, "Criticism in German" section, p 474; Source states "1969" but sources on the Web state the first edition was in "1966" and a paperback edition was published in 1969 * H. Lamprecht, editor, Deutschland, Deutschland: Politische Gedichte, anthologyPreminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., editors, The Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993, Princeton University Press and MJF Books, "German Poetry" article, "Anthologies in German" section, pp 473-474 * Albrecht Schöne, Über politische Lyrik im 20. Jahrhundert, Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht (scholarship) Hebrew * P.Naveh, editor, Lol Shirai Yaakov Frances, the works of a seventeenth-century Italian Hebrew poet * Rachel u-Michtaveha, Shirai Rachel u-Michtaveha (posthumous) * A. Broides, Mivhar Shirim * D. Chomsky, ba-Et u-Veona * K. A. Bertini, Bakbuk Al Pnai ha-Mayim * Y. Amichai, Ahshav be-Raash * Y. Mar, Panim le-Kan (posthumous) * D. Ravikovich, ha-Sefer ha-Shelishi * N. Stuchkoff, compiler, Otzar ha-Safa ha-Ivrit (United States) * G. Churgin, Ojkai Mahshava (United States) * R. Ben-Yosef, (An American Jew living in Israel) Derech Eretz India Listed in alphabetical order by first name: * Devarakonda Balagangadhara Tilak, Amrutham Kurisina ratri, ("The Night When Nectar Rained"); Telugu-language, posthumously published, it became the author's best-known work, called a "milestone in modern Telugu" by Sisir Kumar DasDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Nirendranath Chakravarti; Bengali-language: ** Kolkata,r Jishu, Kolkata: Aruna Prokashoni ** Nirendranath Chakravarti, Nokhotro Joyer Jonno, Kolkata: Surabhi Prokashoni * Thangjam Ibopishak Singh, Apaiba Thawai ("The Hovering Soul"), Imphal: Naharol Sahitya Premee Samiti; Manipuri-languageWeb page titled "Thangjam Ibopishak Singh", Poetry International website, retrieved July 29, 2010 Italy * Guido Ceronetti, Poesie, frammenti, poesie separate * Giuseppe Favati, Controbuio * Albino Pierro, Eccò 'a morte ("Why Death?"), in the Tursi language (Lucania) Other * Miguel de Unamuno, edited by Roberto Paoli, Poesie, scholarly survey of his verse, with a selection of his Spanish poems with Italian translations Norway * Paal Brekke, editor, Norsk lyrikk nå (anthology of Norwegian poetry of the 1960s) * Tarjei Vesaas, collected poems * Georg Johannesen, collected poems Poland *Edward Balcerzan – Granica na moment *Stanisław Grochowiak - Nie było lata *Zbigniew Herbert – Napis *Tadeusz Różewicz - Regio Portuguese Brazil * Gregorio de Matos (1633-1696), edited by James Amado, Obras Completas * Décio Pignatari, Exercicio Findo Portugal * Ruy de Moura Belo, Homem de palavras ("A Man of His Words")da Silva, Jaime H., "BELO, Ruy de Moura", article, p 185, Bleiberg, Germán, Dictionary of the literature of the Iberian peninsula, Volume 1, as retrieved from Google Books on September 6, 2011 Russia * Evgeni Vinokurov, Selected Poems * Vladimir Sokolov, Snow in September * Konstantin Vanshenkin, Experience * Aleksandr Tvardovsky, Lyrical Poems * Andrei Voznesensky, "I Can't Write" a poem published in Phoenix, a broadsheet newspaper * Robert Rozhdestvenski, Poem About Different Points of View, a long poem published in Yunost Spanish poetry Spain * Matilde Camus: ** Voces (Voices) ** Vuelo de estrellas (Stars flight) Latin America Mexico * Octavio Paz, Ladera Este * R. Bonifaz Nuño, El ala del tigre * Rosario Castellanos, Materia memorable * Carlos Pellicer, Antología * Efraín Huerta, a collection * M. Michelena, a collection * M. Guardia, a collection * Gabriel Zaid, a book of new poetry * Homero Aridjis, a book of new poetry * M. A. Montes de Oca, a book of new poetry * Juan Bañuelos, a book of new poetry * José Emilio Pacheco, a book of new poetry Other Latin America * Jorge Luis Borges: ** Nueva antología personal ** Elogio de las sombras * A. Pizarnik, Extracción de la piedra de la locura * F. Urondo, Adolecer * Pablo Neruda, Fin de mundo * Luis Cardoza y Aragón, Dibujos de ciego (Guatemala) * Ernesto Cardenal, Homenaje a los indios americanos (Nicaragua) * P. A. Cuadra, Poesía escogida (Nicaragua) * César Velejo, Obra poética completa (Peru) * Roque Dalton, Taberna y otros lugares (El Salvador) Sweden * Lars Norén, Revolver * Majken Johansson, Omtal * Elsa Grave, Vid nödläge * Reidar Ekner, Andhämtning, builder Yiddish * Avrom Sutskever, Poems from the Dead Sea * Chaim Grade, On My Way to You * Moyshe Knaphcys, a new collection * Leyb Morgentory, a new collection * Kh. L. Fuks, a new collection * I. Emiot, a new collection * L. Kusman, a new collection * J. A. Rontsh, a new collection * M. M. Shafir, a new collection Other Yiddish * Poet Yankev Glatshteyn in an essay, said the poet should be a spokesman for his generation, and his poetry should be a poetry of involvement. Other * Inger Christensen, det, ("it") (later translated into English by Susanna Nied);Web page titled "Inger Christensen (b. 1935)" at Pegasos website, retrieved January 7, 2009 Denmark * Kurt Marti, Leichenreden (Switzerland) in German, a collection of humorous verse variations of death notices and conventional funeral orations. * Kirsten Thorup, Love from Trieste; Denmark Awards and honors Canada * See 1969 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. United Kingdom * Bollingen Prize: John Berryman and Karl Shapiro * Cholmondeley Award: Derek Walcott, Tony Harrison * Eric Gregory Award: Gavin Bantock, Jeremy Hooker, Jenny King, Neil Powell, Landeg E. White * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Stevie Smith United States * National Book Award for Poetry: John Berryman, His Toy, His Dream, His Rest * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: George Oppen: Of Being Numerous * Fellowship of the Academy of American Poets: Richard Eberhart and Anthony Hecht Births * Davis McCombs, American poet * C. Dale Young, American poet * Stephanie Bolster, Canadian poet * Matthias Goritz, German poet * Hauke Huckstadt, German poet * Ranjit Hoskote, Indian poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 19 – Kazimierz Wierzynski, 74, Polish poet * March 12 – André Salmon, 87, French poet, critic and novelist * March 25 – Max Eastman, 86, American poet and editor * April 22 – Rolfe Humphries, 74, of emphysema; * May 4 – Sir Osbert Sitwell, 76, of a heart attack * May 26 – Henry Rago,http://www.henryrago.com American poet and editor of Poetry * July 11 – Guilherme de Almeida, called the "prince of Brazilian poetry" * July 23 – Floyd Bell, 82, of a heart ailment; * October 21 – Jack Kerouac, influential Beat Generation American poet, writer, novelist ;Also: ** Loys Masson (born 1915), French poet ** Vivian de Sola Pinto, British poet, memoirist, literary critic and historian ** W.R. Rodgers (born 1909), Irish poet, essayist, book reviewer, radio broadcaster, script writer, lecturer, teacher and Presbyterian minister See also * Poetry * List of poetry awards * List of years in poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1969 poems Category:1900s in poetry Poetry Category:1969 poems Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry